Meeting Our Neighbors
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: A scene I see happening on the show: the Bishop men move into their campus apartment. Peter decides to be flirtatious with the new neighbors. Rated T for insanity and possibly perverted Walter. One-shot...for now.


**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Peter or Walter…but god do I love the insanity they inspire!**_

* * *

While it took longer than expected, Peter and Walter were now getting their own actual place where they could relax and no longer had to live out of suitcases…and hopefully have their own separate beds. It was within walking distance of the lab, which was also a bonus.

When they arrived at their apartment on the Harvard campus, Peter began to unload the car. Suddenly two giggly young women walked out of the building. One was most distinctively Asian, possibly Korean by the shape of her eyes. The other was blonde and a bit big breasted.

"Hi, there!" The blonde greeted Peter. "You must be our new neighbor. Right?"

Peter decided to humor the young naïve Harvard students. "Why yes I am," he said in his most charming voice. "And who might you two lovely young ladies be?"

Both girls were instantly blushing "Well, I'm Barbara," the blonde replied. "And this is my roommate Su-Ling." Su-Ling could barely muster a hello from her timid voice.

"Su-Ling and I are both med students. What do YOU study here?"

"Oh…me?" said Peter. "Well, I'm not really a student."

"Oh," said Su-Ling with enthusiastic curiosity in her deep accent. "Are you a teaching assistant?"

"Well…" Peter said bragging. "I am SOMEONE'S assistant."

The girls began to blush again and then Peter said, "You ladies are both old enough to drink, right?"

"Of course we are!" Barbara laughed. "Su-Ling and I are both 23. How old are you?"

"I'm 30."

The girls laughed again and Barbara said "No…way! You are too cute to be 30!"

Peter laughed and said, "Thanks, I get that a lot."

Su-Ling then yanked on Barbara's arm and said in a loud whisper, "Ask him which apartment he's moving into."

"Oh my god! What apartment are you moving into?" Barbara immediately asked Peter.

"7B, I think."

"7B? That's Chris and Tyler's old apartment," said Barbara.

"But Barbara," said Su-Ling in another loud whisper. "They used to spy on our bedrooms from that window facing the courtyard."

"I know," said Barbara a bit annoyed that Su-Ling would say that infront of Peter. She leaned into Su-Ling's ear and said, "That's why we should tell him to pick THAT room!"

"Oh," said Su-Ling more excited now. "Do you have a roommate, Peter?"

Peter's faced turned red in embarrassment. He knew that this conversation was going to get super awkward, super fast.

"Yeah…um…well. He's actually my father…"

The girls were silent at Peter's surprising response.

"He's uh…a special professor…a very exclusive professor…who works in one of the labs here…uh"

"Peter!"

The voice of Walter Bishop came from behind the girls causing them to jump a bit startled to see this creepy old man on the premises. "Are you already getting new girlfriends? You have enough women issues as it is in the lab, don't you?"

Peter completely turned off what Walter said in his mind and nervously replied. "No…da…er…Walter…these are neighbors, Barbara and Su-Ling."

"Oh how lovely, I'm Dr. Walter Bishop." Walter hand reached out to Su-Ling, whom having been raised to be courteous couldn't reject the handshake of this strange old man who made her slightly uncomfortable. "Oh what lovely hands," Walter said. "You use special silk gloves to keep them smooth and tan do you not?"

Su-Ling nervously said "um…it's just some cheap leather gloves from Wal-Mart."

"Wonderful, I can always tell what kind of gloves that women used to keep the skin on their hands beautiful and soft." This slightly made Su-Ling turn a bit red and Barbara a bit grossed out. "And you my dear…" Walter said shaking Barbara's hand "rubber and gels, yes?"

"I don't wear rubber gloves unless I'm washing dishes at work," said Barbara.

"I wasn't referring to you hands my dear, I meant the rubber and silicon gel you use for your…"

"WALTER!"

Peter immediately yanked Walter towards the car and said with his insides enraged with anger and embarrassment. "Why don't you just start moving things into the apartment." Peter took out the key and shoved it into Walter's hand. "And do not stop to talk to ANYONE, clear?"

"Of course," said Walter. "We can't dilly-dally around here when we need to get back to the lab." Walter went to open the trunk and pulled out a small tank.

"Oh Peter…where do you think we should put the…"

The girls shrieked in horror…and then ran away.

Peter looked over at his father. "Oh god!"

"Oh dear, did something scared them off?" asked a confused Walter…holding the small tank of jellified naked mole rats in his arms.

Now more embarrassed than ever, Peter had no choice but to get Walter and his unusual objects into the apartment before another student became terrified. They carefully got the tank inside with much relief.

"Walter…" Peter said.

"Yes, son?"

"WE'RE NOT KEEPING ANYMORE DEAD ANIMALS IN THE APARTMENT! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Oh…I suppose. But what if I kept the…"

"NO!" Peter protested. I'll give you anything you want if you just keep the dead things in the lab where they belong. ANYTHING!"

"Oh alright…" sighed Walter. "Do you suppose I could have the bedroom facing the courtyard?"

Peter sighed. "Fine, I'll give it to you. But I'm going to have to cover the entire window in all black."

Walter laughed, "Whatever do you need to do THAT for, son?"

"Trust me, Walter," said Peter. "It has to be done."

* * *

**_Will there be more? Depends on my muse, but for now, one-shot. Reviews are lovely. :D_**


End file.
